Sonic Heroes
30 Декабря 2003 5 Января 2004 6 Февраля 2004 Xbox: 30 Декабря 2003 27 Января 2004 6 Февраля 2004 PlayStation 2: 30 Декабря 2003 27 Января 2004 6 Февраля 2004 PlayStation 3: 27 Сентября 2014 22 Февраля 2012 ПК: 9 Декабря 2004 17 Ноября 2004 26 Ноября 2004 |Платформы = GameCube Xbox PlayStation 2 PlayStation 3 ПК |Формы выпуска = DVD-диск CD-диск Мини-DVD Цифровая дистрибуция (Европа и Япония) |Жанр = Платформер |Серия = StH |Сокращение = SH}}Sonic Heroes (яп. ソニック ヒーローズ — Sonikku Hīrōzu) — трёхмерный платформер в серии игр Sonic the Hedgehog, разработанный Sonic Team и выпущенный компанией Sega для игровых консолей GameCube, PlayStation 2 и Xbox; позже состоялся релиз для персональных компьютеров и PlayStation 3. Первая игра в серии, выпущенная как на консоли от Sony, так и на консоли от Microsoft. В отличии от остальных игр серии, Sonic Heroes позволяет игроку управлять не отдельным персонажем, а одной из четырёх команд, включающих в себя троих героев с различными игровыми типами: сила, скорость и полёт. Игра получила смешанные отзывы от критиков, но при этом стала коммерчески успешной, продавшись миллионными тиражами и став одной из самых продаваемых игр для оригинальных игровых консолей. Геймплей Самым заметным отличием от прочих игр серии стала механика команд, позволяющая управлять не конкретным героем, а тремя персонажами сразу, свободно выбирая лидера команды. Каждый из трёх персонажей обладает отличительной способностью, которая помогает в прохождении и решении головоломок, — скорость для бега, сила для разрушения препятствий и полёт для их преодоления — хотя технически все четырнадцать стадий можно пройти одним персонажем; каждая стадия будет отличаться во время игры за разные команды, таким образом предоставляя игроку различный опыт. С игровыми типами ассоциируются цвета и стихии: синий цвет и ветер для скорости, жёлтый цвет и молния для полёта, красный цвет и огонь для силы. Также каждая команда имеет особую способность Team Blast, которая заряжается от уничтоженных врагов или собранных колец. Команды Команда Соника thumb|Соник, Тейлз и Наклз. * Скорость: Ёж Соник * Полёт: Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр * Сила: Ехидна Наклз Во время обычной пробежки Соник встречает Тейлза и Наклза на Торнадо 2, которые рассказывают, что получили письмо от Эггмана. Он бросает Сонику вызов, описывая новое смертоносное оружие, благодаря которому через три дня злодей захватит этот мир. Несмотря на сомнения своих друзей, Соник с готовностью принимает вызов и отправляется с ними в очередное приключение, чтобы снова сорвать планы безумного учёного. На протяжении сюжета команда собирает изумруды, неоднократно побеждает Эггмана и освобождает один из захваченных им городов, параллельно сражаясь с командами Эми и Руж. Ближе к концу истории они понимают, что сражались с фальшивым Эггманом и, следуя за ним, поднимаются на борт Egg Emperor, который уничтожается после последней битвы. В конце Эми находит Соника, и он сбегает, оставляя Тейлза с Наклзом позади. Тёмная Команда thumb|Шэдоу, Руж и Омега. * Скорость: Ёж Шэдоу * Полёт: Летучая мышь Руж * Сила: E-123 Омега Руж проникает в одну из баз Эггмана, узнав о ценных сокровищах, которое он собирает. Неожиданно она находит спящего в стазисе Шэдоу, что должен был погибнуть. Пробуждая его ото сна, она случайно активирует Омегу — жестокого робота, который решил уничтожать подобных себе в качестве мести создателю, отправившего его сюда. Между ним и потерявшим воспоминания Шэдоу тут же завязывается битва, которую прекращает Руж, предлагая им объединиться и найти Эггмана. В течение игры им удаётся неоднократно найти свою цель, но доктор вечно ускользал от них и, в конце концов, оказался фальшивкой. Поднявшись на борт Egg Emperor и победив доктора, они находят множество капсул с андроидами Шэдоу. Омега говорит Руж, что оригинальный ёж ещё может быть жив ради клонирования, и она уходит с Шэдоу, планируя снова украсть Мастер изумруд. Команда Роуз thumb|Эми, Крим, Чиз и Биг. * Скорость: Эми Роуз * Полёт: Крольчиха Крим и Чиз * Сила: Кот Биг Отдыхая на пляже вместе с Крим, Эми рассматривает изображение Соника в газете, которую внезапно вырывает поднявшийся ветер. Крольчиха вместе с чао возвращают её назад, но ветер поднимается вновь, унося их вместе с ней. К счастью, появляется Биг и спасает Крим с Чизом. Они рассматривают газету вновь, и выясняется, что Биг находится в поисках Фрогги, в то время как Крим пытается найти пропавшего брата Чиза по имени Чокола. Не имея никаких зацепок, кроме фотографии их обоих в руках, предположительно, Соника, команда отправляется на поиски ежа. После сражений с Соником и Эггманом команда уничтожает подземную базу последнего, а затем сражается с ним в Egg Albatross, где выясняется, что доктор на самом деле фальшивый. Они продолжают поиски, и снова сталкиваются с фальшивым Эггманом в Egg Emperor, который растворяется и раскрывает Чоколу и Фрогги. Друзья веселяется, и внезапно Крим замечает Соника, к которому тут же кидается Эми. Команда Хаотикс thumb|Эспио, Чарми и Вектор. * Скорость: Хамелеон Эспио * Полёт: Пчела Чарми * Сила: Крокодил Вектор В обычный для Агентства Хаотикс день Чарми внезапно врывается в офис с таинственным пакетом, сообщая, что у них появилась работа. Внутри него они находят рацию, незнакомый голос из которой поручает им задание и обещает за его выполнение щедрую награду. Эспио не доверят клиенту, однако Вектор и Чарми, ослеплённые жадностью, с готовностью принимают работу. Команда точно следует указанием нанимателя и сражается с Эггманом, который оказывается фальшивым, о чем знал таинственный голос, после чего даже Вектор с Чарми начинают что-то подозревать. В конце команда так же достигает Egg Emperor, где сражается с фальшивым доктором и освобождает своего клиента — настоящего доктора Эггмана, который, однако, не может заплатить им, из-за чего Чарми приходит в ярость. Финал истории В продолжении истории Хаотиксов, Вектор интересуется, кто же смог пленить Эггмана и захватить мир; тем временем остальные команды сталкиваются с трансформирующимся Нео Метал Соником. Подоспевший с Хаотиксами Эггман говорит, что Метал собрал данные со всех команд, и теперь сражаться бесполезно, если только они не используют изумруды хаоса, и даже так их шансы на победу минимальны. Команды отдают найденные ранее камни команде Соника и отвлекают на себя Метала, пока команда Супер Соника побеждает его. Соник предлагает роботу реванш и убегает, за ним следуют Тейлз с Эми. Наклз и Руж отправляются к Мастер изумруду, а команда Хаотикс преследует Эггмана. Омега подбирает отключённого Метала и переглядывается с Шэдоу. В конце команда Соника отправляется на встречу новым приключениям. Стадии Океан * Sea Gate (Туториал) * Seaside Hill * Ocean Palace * Босс: Egg Hawk * Turtle Shell (Мультиплеер Battle) * Egg Treat (Мультиплеер Ring Race) * Seaside Course (Мультиплеер Bobsled Race) * Road Rock (Мультиплеер Quick Race) Город * Grand Metropolis * Power Plant * Босс: Битва команд (Команда Соника против Команда Роуз/Тёмная команда против Хаотикс) * City Top (Битва в мультиплеере) * Hot Elevator (Мультиплеер Ring Race) * City Course (Мультиплеер Bobsled Race) Казино * Casino Park * BINGO Highway * Босс: Robot Carnival * Casino Ring (Мультиплеер Battle) * Pinball Match (Мультиплеер Ring Race) * Casino Course (Мультиплеер Bobsled Race) Каньон * Rail Canyon * Bullet Station * Босс: Egg Albatross * Mad Express (Мультиплеер Quick Race) Джунгли * Frog Forest * Lost Jungle * Босс: Битва команд 2 (Команда Соника против Тёмной команды/Команда Роуз против Хаотикс) Особняк * Hang Castle * Mystic Mansion * Босс: Robot Storm * Terror Hall (Мультиплеер Quick Race) Корабль * Egg Fleet * Final Fortress * Босс: Egg Emperor * Финальный босс (Первая фаза): Metal Madness * Финальный босс (Вторая фаза): Metal Overlord Специальная стадия Sonic Heroes является первой трёхмерной игрок, в которой появились специальные стадии: Bonus Challenge и Emerald Challenge; на последней есть возможность получить Изумруды Хаоса, чтобы получить доступ к последнему сценарию. Эта стадия так же доступна и в мультиплеере, цель — получить изумруд раньше противника. Оценки Отзывы о Sonic Heroes были смешанными, с большим перевесом в сторону положительных, если судить по сервису Metacritic: 64 % для версии на PlayStation 2 (29 рецензий), 73 % для версии на Xbox (28 рецензий). Самой низкооценённой стала ПК-версия с рейтингом 60 % (18 рецензий), а самой высокооценённой — версия для GameCube с рейтингом 74,5 % (96 рецензий). Из положительных сторон рецензенты отмечали гейплей: переход серии в трёхмерное пространство был неумелым, а Sonic Heroes подошли к канонам двумерных игр. Так же был высоко оценён звук, «неразрывно связанный» с игровым опытом, а также «очень чистые и отлично реализованные» звуковые эффекты. Был похвален красочный, яркий и сочный дизайн игры, созданный с помощью исключительно яркой цветовой палитры. В версиях для Xbox, GameCube и PC так же отмечали стабильную чистоту кадров, однако, непостоянную в мультиплеере. Среди негативных аспектов рецензенты выделяли «ужасную» камеру, которая «не помогает в прохождении»: из-за особенностей камеры персонаж, который должен двигаться вперёд, может двигаться не одновременно с камерой не в ту же сторону. Падение с платформ так же критиковалось, как и «ужасающая» озвучка, подчёркивающая беспомощность Тейлза знаменитой фразой «Что нам делать, Соник?». По некоторым отзывам, третий Изумруд Хаоса был неоправданно сложен в получении по сравнению с остальными, критиковались так же боевые секции. Версия для PlayStation 2 была раскритикована за графические ошибки и более низкую частоту кадров. Несмотря на всю критику, в 2004 игра стала шестнадцатой продаваемой игрой в Великобритании и спустя год всё ещё держалась в числе первых восьми. Продажи были настолько хороши, что игра была переиздана на всех классических консолях в специальных сериях: «Величайшие хиты PlayStation», «Платиновые хиты для всей семьи» (Xbox) и «Выбор игроков» (GameCube). Игра была продана тиражом в 5.46 миллионов копий по всему миру. Разработка Геймдизайнер Такаси Иизука заявил, что не хотел делать Sonic Heroes копией Sonic Adventure, поскольку опасался за продажи игры и хотел нацелить её на более широкую аудиторию. Согласно Сиро Маэкаве, изначально планировалось добавить шесть команд, но восемнадцать персонажей было бы «слишком много». В игре должны были присутствовать: * Соник, Тейилз и Наклз * Эми, Крим и Руж * Хаос, Гамма и Биг * Эспио, Чарми и Вектор * Снайпер Фэнг, Динамит Бин и Полярный медведь Барк * Метал соник, Белка-летяга Рей и Броненосец Майти Игра использовала движок RenderWare, что позволило легко портировать её на все платформы. Озвучка Саундтрек Саундтрек с игровой музыкой был официально выпущен в марте 2004. Вокальная версия, содерщая в себе не только игровые темы, но и темы персонажей, была выпущена в феврале 2004. Альбом, посвящённый двадцатилетию франшизы, был выпущен в августе 2011 года. Игровая музыка была написана Дзюном Сегами Факты * Все персонажи говорят по очереди во время стадий. * В игре состоялся дебют E-123 Омега. * Наклз — единственный персонаж силового типа, который использует обе руки, чтобы активировать рычаг. * Накзл — единственный персонаж силового типа, который имеет тот же размер, что и остальные типы. * Наклз — самый низкий персонаж силового типа. * Все персонажи силового типа — мужчины. ** В каждой команде есть как минимум один мужской персонаж, а в командах Соника и Вектора женские персонажи полностью отсутствуют. * В английской версии Тейлз неверно говорит: «Look at all those '''Eggman’s' robots!»''. * Омега так же говорит Eggman’s robots!" * Если в режиме от первого лица в Тёмной команде лидером выбран Омега или Шэдоу, то Руж время от времени будет подмигивать, если навести на неё камеру. * За Хаотиксов в английской версии, перед зоной Robot Carnival, Эггман говорит: "You’ve made quite of a mess here, " в субтитрах же написано: «You’ve made '''quit '''of a mess here.» ''. * В английской версии, за какую бы команду вы не играли, Метал всегда будет говорить: ''«Don’t get too excited, '''boys'! Those were the easy ones!».'' * В английской версии на стадии Grand Metropolis за Хаотиксов, Эспио скажет: «I’ll handle it.» Субтитры: «Leave this to me!». * В английской версии, на стадиях Seaside Hill и Grand Metropolis за Хаотиксов, Эспио скажет: «Are those Eggman’s robots?». В субтитрах же: «Are these Eggman’s assassins?». * В английской версии, при начале Final Fortress за команду Соника, Соник скажет: «This must be Eggman’s headquarters!» В субтитрах же: «This '''must' Eggman’s headquarters!»''. * Молот Эми имеет красный конец и жёлтую середину вместо жёлтого конца и красной середины. * Когда Чарми врывается в офис Хаотиксов, выясняется, что тот находится в магазине мебели. * Sonic Heroes — первая единственная игра серии, в которой Метал Соник имел озвученные диалоги. Он так же разговаривал в Sonic Pinball Party и Sonic Generations, но эти моменты не были озвучены. * В английской версии игры, в финале за Тёмную команду Руж говорит Омеге, что Шэдоу — робот. В японской версии — андройд. В любом случаи, Омега предполагал, что этот Шэдоу может быть органическим клоном оригинального Шэдоу. * В английском мануале указан возраст персонажей, в японском — нет. ** Из-за ошибки Соник был назван восьмилетним. en:Sonic Heroes de:Sonic Heroes es:Sonic Heroes fr:Sonic Heroes pl:Sonic Heroes Категория:Sonic Heroes